Hetalia OneShots
by Jane-Caliborn
Summary: These are just a compilation of my one-shots I have done. It will involve a range of characters.
1. Da?

A/N: Weeellll here's the first of the one-shots I did. These were requests from people on other sites. Oh and sorry if my writing sucks, but quite frankly at this point I'm past caring. I love to write and will continue regardless of anyone's opinion. Anyway please review and if you don't like tell me what to fix and I'll try.

~PRG

* * *

Da?

Franziska Beilschmidt a.k.a the German Democratic Republic was not pouting. She did not pout damnit! And she certainly didn't pout because the object of her affections was steadily ignoring her. It wasn't her fault the idiot and Alfred had to have a pissing contest. And that she ultimately had to take a side or stay neutral. 'Cold War, yeah right. More like anybody-who-isn't-on-a-side-gets-shunned-because-they-don't-want-anything-to-do-with-it War.'

It wasn't that she didn't care for him even if that was the way it appeared; it was just she cared for her uncle, father, and people too. Why couldn't he understand that! 'Stubborn, dense males! No matter what race they're all the same!'

Franziska was completely absorbed in her musing and she didn't see the looming figure ahead of her until both she and said figure were sprawled on the floor. She was glad she didn't land on the bottom because a) she would've been crushed and b) it would've been a hard blow.

Prying open her eyes that had been squeezed shut tightly she had the urge to do it again seconds later. One, Ivan Braginski was on the ground beneath her. If anyone found them in this position they would probably think something else had been happening. And as if to confirm her suspicions someone opened the door that was conveniently located beside them.

Franziska didn't even have to look up to know who it was; the telltale smell of hamburgers permeated the air. Suddenly throughout the whole building a shout of, "OH MY GOD FRANZISKA IS TRYING TO RAPE IVAN!", was heard. But it was closely followed by a rather high pitched squeal and the sound of running.

* * *

Please review (if you want to that is).


	2. Mine

A/N: Well here's the next installment in the Hetalia One-Shot series. Sorry if I offended anybody with my semi-rant in the first chapter. Again sorry for the shortness. Oh and I forgot to mention that most of these are probably going to have OCs in them.

~PRG

* * *

Mine

She was his match in every way, shape, and form. She was sarcastic and a total tomboy, but she was truly a kind soul. He really couldn't believe his luck, especially since she was one of Alfred's 'children'. He didn't deserve her.

He couldn't help but think back on the time when they were getting to know each other. He had been wary and had hid behind his wall of sarcasm and insults, but it was in vain. The teal and black haired woman had wormed her way in to his heart and soul.

And even better, now she was his too. After all the lovely Rhode Island was curled up in to his side looking very, very cute and also very, very naked. Of course so was he.

Arthur couldn't help but let the smirk he had been holding in drift lazily across his face. Alfred may have gotten his freedom all those years ago and had taken away Arthur's 'little brother', but he had given Arthur so much more. The stupid git had given him Sydney Taylor and he had no intentions of giving her back.

* * *

Please review.


	3. Best Birthday Ever

A/N: Well I seem to be on a roll, um anyway I forgot to mention who the characters where. In the first one it was Russia/OC, the second England/OC, and this one is Lithuania/OC. Anyway enjoy.

~PRG

* * *

Best Birthday Ever

Amber Truesdale, the embodiment of Washington State couldn't have been happier. Alfred had shown one of his rare moments of kindness. He had decided to through her a birthday party. It was mainly to be a family gathering with a few close friends. Which meant her long-time crush, Toris Laurinaitis would be attending. She cared for the older male greatly; he was cute, sweet, shy, and polite, always the perfect gentleman. However, at the moment she couldn't seem to spot the shy brunette.

A sudden light tap on her shoulder revealed the man. Turning Amber was amused and not to mention a bit flustered at seeing his lightly blushing face. Cocking her to the side in a cute manner she waited for him to gather his courage and speak.

It didn't take as long as she thought because before she knew it they were both outside with Toris muttering about giving her a birthday present. Amber was confused, she had already gotten a present from him.

Finding a spot that seemed to suit his needs, Toris halted and dropped Amber's hand as he turned to her. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she really missed the warmth and feeling of his hand in hers.

Snapping her attention back to him when he cleared his throat, she stared up at him innocently. "A-amber I-I h-h-have a p-present for you."

Still confused, but giggling slightly as the man stumbled through his words she waited until he was finished. She didn't want to interrupt him after all. "Um, Toris you already gave m-umphf!"

She never got to finish her statement because the male's lips were on her own. Sinking in to the feeling, she returned the sentiment; that was until a scream of "LITHUANIA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" was heard.

* * *

Review please.


	4. I wanted to

A/N: Soooo, here's the fourth one. So this one is another England/OC. Oh and please forgive any mistakes that I make. I have no beta-reader and I'm too lazy to read back over my what I write, well completely anyway. Enjoy.

~PRG

* * *

I Wanted To

As polite as Antonio taught Maria Aguirre to be she couldn't help but act out of character when _he_ was around. _He_ was a certain blonde haired, bushy eye browed Brit with a standoffish nature. Although, at times, he could be sweet and that was what made it worse. It didn't help that she had somewhere along the way developed a huge crush on him.

Both would argue with each other vehemently over the tiniest of things, so why would she ever become attracted to such a being. Perhaps it was because the arguing was a product of sexual tension or maybe it was because the man could be sweet when he wanted to be or maybe it was both. She did know that she had fell hard and fast and there was no going back.

And those feelings along with that damned kiss he gave her yesterday were what lead her to his house. To say she was pissed off was an understatement; the bastard had kissed her then ran away. And now it was apparent that her pounding on his door wasn't getting her in. She would have to think of another way.

Sighing in frustration Maria lifted both her hands to her mouth were she cupped them, "ARTHUR KIRKLAND I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! IF YOU DON'T OPEN YOUR DAMNED DOOR I'LL CALL FRANCIS! AND WE ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" The sound of rushed footfalls and grunted curses made the woman's mouth turn up at the corners. Even more satisfying was the sound of the lock unlatching and the door opening just a crack.

The woman felt guilty as she took stock of the blonde man's disheveled appearance but the guilt was soon replaced with hurt and anger when he spoke, "What the bloody hell do you want!"

Snarling in her mind the woman flung the Brit's door open almost hitting him; fortunately for him he had had enough foresight to take a step back, so he avoided getting smacked.

Maria stomped her way to his living room where she proceeded to pace back and forth angrily. The pacing however was interrupted when Arthur 'ahemed' and tapped his foot impatiently. " So why are you here?"

Snapping the woman whirled and pointed at him dramatically before yelling, "I want to know why in the hell you kissed me!" Arthur seemed to freeze and turn red. It seemed that Maria had rendered him both speechless and embarrassed.

Minutes ticked by as the embodiments of Argentina and England stared at each. Finally breaking eye contact Maria decided that maybe she didn't want to know and began to make her way to the man's door. It was obvious he was too embarrassed to speak and hadn't expected her to even remember. They were both drunk after all.

The woman had almost made it out of the door before he stopped her. Glancing over her shoulder at the man she was puzzled to see him looking at the floor. The expression soon turned to stunned when he uttered, "Because I wanted to."

* * *

Review please.


	5. Disappointed

A/N: Well here's number five. Again I apologize that all of these are so short. Oh and I hope you can figure out who the male is. Anyway enjoy.

~PRG

* * *

Disappointed

It was hard for Ae Cha to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. He may have declared himself the hero and her protector in the war, but could he really protect her from himself. No, apparently he could not; especially when he was completely oblivious about her feelings. I mean, why would he ever take a look at a skinny little nobody like her when he had that curvaceous blonde?

She had first seen them together about a month and a half ago; they were kissing. The girl felt all the confidence she had gathered shatter. She had been going to confess her love for him. Not giving them a chance to notice her watching in abject horror she ran. Her feet lead her back to the home she shared with her father where she promptly locked herself away. It took three days of her father's constant worried queries to make her feel guilty enough to leave her room.

Even now over a month later she could still feel the well of tears and the hurt, but she also could feel the anger and disappointment. She was angry and disappointed at herself for not having the courage to say, "I love you."

* * *

Whew, this one was really short. (shrug) Anyway, review please.


	6. The Thought

A/N: Hi there. Well obviously not very many people are reading this so I don't know why I continue, oh I know because I am my commissioners' slave. Oh and the OC in this is New York State. Um, well anyway here's the next one.

~PRG

* * *

The Thought

Two people couldn't be more suited for each yet at the same time so, well not. Alfred could attest for this. After all his girlfriend was a smartass and short-tempered, but she also had an adventurous side; something whoever dated Alfred would have need of. He loved that about his Dawnyella. He also loved when she got so angry at him for calling her Dawn or Dawny that she would flush in anger and her eyes would light up.

And at the moment Dawnyella was extremely angry at him; he had forgotten their six month anniversary yesterday and she wasn't letting him forget it. She had been ignoring him all day and it had really begun to eat at him. He wondered what he could do to make her forgive him; that's when the idea popped in to his head: make her a cake.

Three hours and dozens of ingredients later the male had managed to pull together the cake. Although… was it supposed to be bright green? Shrugging slightly, his ears perked at the sound of footsteps in the hallway; Dawnyella had finally come down from her room. Bouncing excitedly and putting on his best puppy dog expression he waited patiently as the girl peeked around the door.

The expression on her face morphed from disbelief and anger to confusion and amusement. "What in the hell are you doing Alfred"

Pointing ecstatically at the cake he bounded up to her, "I made you a cake! Sooo, you like it right?"

Now on a normal day Dawnyella would refrain from actually voicing her honest opinion, but she decided a little revenge was in store. "Well, Alfred it looks like shit, literally and I bet it tastes even worse." Satisfied with the man's crestfallen expression the girl swaggered up to him. Staring up with a smirk she raised on to her the tips of her toes and pecked his lips. "But it's the thought that counts."

* * *

Review (or not)!


	7. TeaTime

A/N: Well here's another one-shot. Enjoy.

~PRG

* * *

TeaTime

There was one thing that Alfred F. Jones was sure of; one thing that he was absolutely certain of: he really loathed hot tea. When he was younger he hadn't minded, but after the war and severing ties with Arthur he had come to detest it. After those events every time he tried to drink it those old memories would force themselves to the front of the blonde's mind. And it always, _always_ left a bitter taster in its wake.

Although at the times like this he would gladly feign a love for the stuff in order to appease the woman in front of him; the girl… no, woman he had come to love. She was currently framed by the sunlight streaming in as she sipped on her tea. God he really loved her! Staring through her he let his thoughts drift.

She was the literal personification of the country of Wales. He intuitively knew he shouldn't have been surprised that they resembled each in more than one way; they both had blonde hair, green eyes, and the same surname, but they could not have been more different. She was crazy, fun, and random at moments while _he_ was strict, sarcastic, and not fun at all. He loved them both; one as an older brother and one as a lover. Now, he only had one.

He was so wrapped up in his reverie that he failed to notice the golden haired woman move from her seat to his side. When her arms wrapped around him he stiffened in alarm. The alarm wasn't because of the woman, but because of the wetness on his cheeks.

Giving in to the feeling the male began to sob letting out all the emotions he had bottled up for so long. After a moment the tears slowed then subsided. Lifting his head he stared directly in to his love's sparkling green eyes, "Thank you, Lisann."

Doing something that he hadn't expected or should have considering how random she could be, Lisann smashed their mouths together in a passionate kiss. In that moment he appreciated their tea time even more; it made the woman taste like peppermint.

* * *

A/N: Review.


	8. Valentine's Day

A/N: I really doubt anyone has read this far into this crap, but anyway enjoy. Oh and the characters are Iceland and an OC. I really don't like using non-canon characters, but these are requests.

~PRG

* * *

Valentine's Day

North Kanatra sighed silently as the chaos known as the world meeting dragged on. Currently America, England, and France were hurling insults at each (most knew it was only a matter of time before it became physical), Russia was having it out verbally with the girl's sister about torturing the three Baltics (it was Latvia mostly), and Denmark was teasing her.

Kirinali didn't know if the male knew how much his words were being taken to heart, but either way they were. It was all she could do to not curl in on herself.

The raven haired teen was startled from her thoughts when the person beside her slammed his hands down on the table garnering everyone's attention. The whole room fell silent as said person pushed away from the table with a fierce glare. The person, now identified as Iceland, turned his gaze to Kiri and held out a hand for the girl to take.

Hesitantly placing her hand in his they both made their way from the room and to the front lobby. Both settled on to one of the many couches in an awkward silence. Glancing at the silver haired male out of the corner of her eye Kiri felt a small blush begin to stain her face; she had liked Iceland for a long time now but wasn't sure how he felt. A small sigh escaped her lips, 'He probably doesn't like me like that.'

"What's wrong?"

The unexpected question startled Kiri and as a result she jumped. Snapping her gaze to her companion she stared at him in question. The male rolled his eyes and repeated himself, "You sighed, what's wrong?"

Tilting her had slightly the girl pasted on a small smile. "Nothing, it's just the meeting was getting a little loud." The male seemed to accept this because he turned away and began to rummage through his pockets.

Sighing silently in relief the girl turned her full attention back to Iceland who had something hidden behind his back. Furrowing her eyebrows in question she simply waited. She didn't have to wait very long before a white flower was shoved in to her face.

Taking it in hand she shot a questioning glance to her now blushing companion. "What's this for?" Iceland gazed anywhere but Kiri as he gave his reply.

"Happy belated Valentine's Day."

* * *

A/N: For the love of Pasta please review!


	9. World Meeting

A/N: So I'm pretty sure nobody's reading these, but for the hell of it (and because of my narcisistic and sadomasochistic nature) I'm going to talk to thin air. Oh and enjoy. This time it's Germany and an OC.

~PRG

* * *

World Meetings

A mane of fiery red hair was all one could see of the girl whose head was currently on her forearms; who was this girl you might ask, well she was Megan Lynch or better known as Ireland. You might also ask why she was currently dozing during a world meeting; well when you know that nothing is going to get done because of pointless arguments you would go to sleep too.

So when a loud, commanding voice interrupted her slumber she couldn't help but to jerk upright. Blinking owlishly she focused on the speaker. It was none other than Germany, her secret crush. Scanning him from head to toe as discreetly as she could while he was scolding the arguing nations she couldn't help but admire him.

He was tall, well-built, blonde, and had the most gorgeous azure eyes; of course he had other attractive attributes as well. While serious he could also be sweet, once you gained his trust he would have your back, and best of all (in Megan's opinion at least) he could bake like nobody's business. She didn't think he knew that she knew that he could bake and she was happy to keep that under wraps lest it scare him away.

Blinking silently when she realized said man had caught her gaze she quickly glanced around the room, it was emptying. She had been so caught up in staring that she hadn't noticed that the meeting was over. Sliding her chair back and rising she made to leave the room but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Turning slightly she tilted her head in question at the German nation. Said nation was looking at the floor with a cute blush on his face. "M-megan may I ask you something?"

Megan could feel her eyebrows shoot up in surprise; Germany never stuttered. "Sure."

The man continued to stare at his feet with that same blush on his face. He opened and closed his mouth several times and this alarmed Megan even more. Concerned she lightly touch his arm. "Ludwig are you okay?"

This seemed to snap the blonde out of whatever internal battle he was in because he finally met her eyes sternly. "Go to dinner with me."

Eyes widening, Megan stared in disbelief for a moment before a brilliant smile split her face. "I would love to."

* * *

A/N: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW! XD


	10. Store

A/N: Again speaking to thin air. Enjoy another crappy England X Oc one-shot.

~PRG

* * *

Store

Pink streaked black hair bounced and swayed as a young woman made her way through the aisles of the local grocery store. She soon found herself in the aisle where they stocked the tea. Reaching for box of Earl Grey the woman started when she felt arms wrap around her waist and a child's voice exclaim, "NELLY!"

Recognizing the voice the woman, now known as Nelly glanced down. A young, blonde haired boy with bushy eyebrows was smiling up at her. Opening her mouth to greet him she was interrupted by a second voice.

"PETER KIRKLAND!"

Snapping her gaze up towards the end of the aisle she noticed a red faced Arthur Kirkland storming over. The older blonde stopped in front of them both with a thunderous expression. He shot her an apologetic glance and she couldn't help but notice the way his expression softened slightly before hardening again as he began to scold Peter.

Ten minutes later the trio found themselves at the checkout counter. Glancing over her shoulder at Arthur she couldn't help but blush at what she was going to ask. Gathering her courage she cleared her throat and addressed him.

"Hey Arthur, do you and Peter want to join me for dinner and tea?"

The taller blonde's expression conveyed shock while the shorter gave a shout of glee. Seeing this Nelly couldn't help but backpedal on her words.

"I understand if you have something better to do. I wouldn't want to impose."

The older blonde gave a small laugh. Embarrassed Nelly turned around with face aflame. Grabbing her bag and paying the cashier hurriedly she wanted to get out of there before she began to do something more embarrassing like cry.

She was in the middle of taking a step when a hand settled on her shoulder. Glancing over her shoulder slightly she was surprised to find Arthur blushing.

"We would love to."


	11. Rain

**A/n: **Another note to nonexistent fans. Anyway this is Egypt and an OC. Enjoy.

~PRG

* * *

Rain

Ariadne Kirkland watched the rain pelt down outside of the building where the current World meeting was taking place. She wasn't allowed in the actual meeting but she had wanted to visit her siblings.

A sigh left her lips as squabbling started up. She began to silently countdown in her head the moments it would take before a hoard of nations would spill from the doors.

Like clockwork he doors opened and the aforementioned countries exited hurriedly, looking a little worse for wear. Turning completely from the rain she focused on the countries. She doubted her brother Arthur would be one of the first; in all honesty he would probably be the last to leave.

A dusting of pink settled across her cheeks when her eyes focused on her crush. Her crush, Egypt (or Gupta) was a quiet man and very serious. However, he was also family oriented. All of those qualities was what made her fall for him.

Alas, she was too shy to ever admit her feelings to anyone but herself.

The pink tint of her cheeks darkened noticeably when said crush met her gaze. The girl offered a timid smile before quickly turning back to the rain.

The commotion died down and a silence settled over the hall, only being broken by the pitter-patter of the rain. She was so intent on the rain that she started when someone stepped up beside her. She turned her wide eyed gaze to her impromptu companion.

Gupta glanced at her from the corner of his eye before turning his full attention on the falling rain.

Ariadne fidgeted nervously beside him; the silence that settled over them was uncomfortable but she didn't want to break it. She also didn't want to stay there; her flight instinct was winning over her mind.

Gathering herself she was preparing to leave but her companion's voice stopped her cold.

"It doesn't really rain in my home."

Jerking her gaze to the man's face she gave him a hesitant smile when he glanced at her. At that moment she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Would like to go out there and stand in it?"

She mentally berated herself while simultaneously holding her breath. Gupta stared at her for a moment in contemplation before giving her a miniscule nod.

Another timid smile was offered before Ariadne tentatively took the man's hand and led them both out into the rain.


End file.
